User talk:Lifeartist
Please put your new messages at the bottom of this page and I will get back to you promptly. Joe User_talk:Lifeartist Old Archive 1 User_talk:Lifeartist Old Archive 2 Problem user Dear Dr. Kiff-- I wonder whether you are aware that one of your contributors has caused a good deal of trouble on Wikipedia, commenting or causing others to comment in nontransparent ways about his own work. This matter has recently been through arbitration. Apparently the material that was considered problematic on Wikipedia has been reproduced here. If you would like to contact me, i can give you further information. Jean Mercer, Ph.D. jean.mercer@stockton.edu Knowledge Structure and Psychology Wiki Hi Joe, You asked a lot of good questions, so I am cutting and pasting a little to make sure that I don't miss too much for now: :Here we can go into more academic details as much as we think is useful, not only for the casual general reader but for the professional worker in the area, for people who have the condition and their clinicians. ::I agree, and I think that this is absolutely essential. At this point in synesthesia research (in particular), we are really just fumbling about, simultaneously discovering whole new questions, and rediscovering that these same questions were big topics between 1880-1920. So, there is currenly a lot debate, and a lot of need for a method to discuss, and explore technical questions. Admittedly, there are probably only about 50 of us in the world. More generally, I think that a large database of shared knowledge is very valuable. :::So could you see using this wiki to draw all this evidence together in public as it were, which could benefit people outside the 50. All papers before 1936 are now out of copyright and should be made available for Open access.Could you put your relevant papers up? This could be a living database of your area with different pages for each area and the discussion pages full of active discussion. Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 10:52, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :So the first question is what is the structure of knowledge in the area? How could this be thoroughly examined in a series of linked articles so that each research question has its own page, with all relevant papers cited, linked to fulltext where possible. ::In fact, the structure of current knowledge is that we are rediscovering this phenomenon. Many of the first modern experiments focused on simply demonstrating that it was real by showing that it has measurable behavioral and neural consequences. Other research on prevelance is starting to get good. Now questions like how it relates to abilities/disabilities are becoming forefront, as their seems to be a big community demand for this type of resarch (from the synesthesia community itself). :::So can you see how you can use this wiki to go into more detail in your area than you can on WP. Our idea is that working collectively on a collaborative forum really opens the door to better communication, clearer thinking etc. We would be interested in exploring the limits of this with practising researchers, eg how much do you want to share? building careers is important and getting credit does mean judicious use of private thinking. But why shouldnt we have an up to date account of research in the field, with all papers fully referenced and linked to full text where possible? Wouldn't this provide a proper grounding for your group of researchers. So rather than 50 of you all constructing these databases individually, you can share the work and centralize the existing knowledge base and build on it as your work develops.. This is potentially a new form of communication for academics and it needs some vision to see how it could work.Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 10:52, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Is it worth having pages coming of the main synesthesia page for each of the combinations of modalites sight-sound, sound-smell etc? Each one of those with a genetics page, a neurophysiology page, each collecting together all the literature. ::At this point, there are only a few types that have been studied enough to merit their own seperate pages (grapheme-color is by far the most studied form). As far as genetics, we know that within families, not all members experience the same forms of synesthesia, suggesting that whatever genetic factors there are do not necessarily lead to a specific type. Current data suggests an X-linked MOI, but the genetics screens are still in the early stages. Similarly, my hypothesis is that the same neurophysciological mechanisms are at work in different forms, but that they involve different brain regions, thereby leading to the different pairings seen in synesthesia. :::So could you see a structure of pages linked to the synesthesia page covering all aspects of your area? A page for each hypohesis? A page for each genetic line of enquiry? All fully referenced?Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 10:52, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :To us we are building am academic tool for thinking in our science. trying to be specific about what we know, about the hypotheses we are exploring, in a way that can be routinely updated (adding new pages as they become appropriate, keeping the literature references updated as new findings are published etc). This has never been possible in public before. I guess small groups have tried to do this informally , but with wikis we can make this the bedrock of a coordinated current account of our science. We think this will lead to fresh thinking, the generation of better hypotheses etc. ::I think this is a very worthwhile project. The idea of sharing our knowledge with the general public is what led me to wikipedia, and then to this Psychology wiki. I think the biggest thing is to reach a critical mass so that people don't feel like their too isolated, talking only to themselves and a few others. :::Absolutely right. So will you join us and try to pursuade some of your collegeues to help you build your area up. The pages on genetic concepts and neuroanatomical features are here for you to use as tools. We will make you feel part of a warm family!! Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 10:52, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :If we each build up our own areas citing all papers, linking them to full text we then start to rebuild the research record of our science in the public domain, giving open access to researchers, professionals and thinkers around the world. The way to do this is to copy your article links to a page off your user page and for you to keep this up to date. ::I think that this is already happening, in part with the advent of open access journals like PLoS and the open access articles in PNAS. I routinely place all of my articles on my websites, and share them freely with others who maintain "link farms". The biggest thing for me would be the professional aspect of it. :::Could you put your reference list and the links to your papers up on your user page here as a start of integrating your work into the wiki.? I feel that Plos and PNAS are going down a bit of a cul-de-sac in that the charges are escalating PLoS is up to $3000 per paper, which is OK when you can get it covered in grant money, but is prohibitive for most of us. In the long run (some way down the road) the wiki software should enable a cheaper alternative solution. Our idea is that we need a centralised solution where the links are related to information about the material which can be updated in a comprehensible way. Obviously the search engines have been useful, but they are not precise enough to cope with the burgeoning amount of information. Are you confident that someone looking for your papers would find them? :::Perhaps there is something here I dont understand. The system of linkfarms and institutional self archiving and papers on the websites of individual academics, simply isnt fit for purpose. Perhaps it works if you are inside a community, but often the sources are inpenetrable to people on the outside who dont have the contacts to know where this stuff is kept. What linkfarms do you use? Could you start a list at Psychology linkfarms Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 10:52, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :As you can see we are seeking to go beyond WP and develop this technology into constructing an academic and professional resource of tremendous power. I would be very interested in your feedback, particularly if you can see other uses for what we are doing. This is still early days and we are trying to clarify the potential and the possibilities, and to negotiate with academics and professionals to see if they could, would engage in such a task. ::I am very excited about this idea, but I don't know how many other people I can get on board. I have been talking to some people in my lab group about the main WP site, and we might start to work on some good entries there. Of course those entries would be ported over here, too. I think that the publicity that WP has been getting, for example from the Nature article (which exhorted us to get involved), and the subsequent comment by Jimmy Wales about quality over quantity have been important for changing the average academic's impression of WP. I think a site like this will move it even further in that direction. :::I think the thing to grasp is that an academic, scientific wiki is different from Wikipedia. Obviously we would be happy to have the work that you are doing over there, but as you can perhaps see, from what has gone before, that there is a great deal of potential to be explored with this software that will take academic knowledge management to another level. Would not this site be a more appropriate focus for your efforts?Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 10:52, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::One thing that I see increasing over time at WP is the need for experts and professional editors, if only to help set guidelines, visions and goals. Perhaps this will also become necessary here, but for now, I assume that, with a small community, we would need to be more concerned about grass-roots than hierarchy and structure.Edhubbard 20:55, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::: I suppose this is why we are talking to people like yourself to try to encourage you to lead the way in your area. David Stretch is going to lead on the statistics section. Gregg Henriques has started to contribute an expert article see Jaywins talk page. Bit by bit we hope to attract expertise, and hopefully people who can then watch over their area and build it up. Please think about joining us. Even if you just laid out the structure for the synesthesia area we could start importing the references etc it would give us a base to build onDr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 10:52, 21 August 2006 (UTC) another wiki...:) Hi Lifeartist.... I stumbled upon this wiki in looking for our own psychology wiki (www.psychwiki.com) via Google and thought I should say hi. My name is Ravi Iyer and I am working with others at the University of Southern California in the social psychology department on a psychology wiki with many of the same aims as your project. We obviously have similar ideas on the need for a wiki in Psychology. Ideally, we should collaborate in some manner. I'm not sure what that would look like, though.... Ours is a non-profit site designed with the idea of being of use mainly to social psychologist researchers. After a time, we hoped to expand our user base to non-researchers and other areas of psychology. We have a fair amount invested in our site and so we probably aren't willing to move all our content here. Wikia is probably a good company, but I also like the idea of not using a specific companies' product so that we can control the use/non-use of ads. We also have some specific hacks (ie. automatic Google scholar links) that wouldn't work here. I would completely understand if you had a lot invested in this site too, but we'd certainly welcome your help with psychwiki. Perhaps we can simply create better interlinking so that we don't duplicate effort. Most of our original content is in the social psychology area and we've been contemplating becoming focused on just social psychology. Rather than copying whole articles from each of our sites (which becomes a nightmare to manage revisions, unless there is a technical synchonization solution that I am unaware of), perhaps defining certain areas where we have strengths (ie. clinical vs. social) and creating referral pages in areas which are outside of these strengths would work? again, I just wanted to start this conversation and am open to ideas...I'm glad there are others in the world who are thinking along the same lines as far as the value of wikis in psychology. best wishes.....Ravi btw, can you email me any correspondence as I'm not as likely to continually check this page...our school domain is usc.edu and my user email address is 'raviiyer'. Social Psychology Wiki (www.psychwiki.com) I've been checking this Wiki out and here's what I've found: * Started: 26th January, same time as us! * No of Articles: According to their list of oldest pages they have 76 articles * No of Contributors: 34 active contributors, about 4-5 of them doing most of the work This compares to us with about 80 actives, 3 admins, and about 10 very actives. As Ravi has said to you they want to specialise in Social Psy. I always get 3rd class marks in social psy and 1sts in everything else, so i have an immediate bias! hahahahahaha... They do have the advantage of a GOOD domain name and no advertising, but that is because of their size. I don't know how much it costs to host a large site with lots of storage and bandwidth, but I think our site is already considerably larger and will continue to grow more, just because of our focus. I think we should point our contributors to their site for social psychology articles only and ask that they do the same for non-social psychology articles. This way we both get: * More contributors, for both us and them * We don't duplicate work from one another * As a result we could always merge later, if and when the time was right Im thinking that 5-10 years down the line, if not sooner, our Wiki will get some kind of funding and move to a different domain anyway. Who knows what things will look like by then. I really think we have everything to gain from advertising each others Wikis, and asking our contributors to write Social Psy articles on their wiki, and general articles, or specialist non-social-psy articles on ours. Its a win-win situation where we both gain contributors, but I think we would do best in the bargain simply because the scope of our project is much larger. It will still help them to get lots of specialist content. Mostly Zen 22:27, 28 June 2006 (UTC) After we finish off the Depression article, I think we need a serious recruitment drive too. ToK Article Hi Joe, Check out: Talk:Tree of Knowledge System#ToK article written by Henriques is underway Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 22:17, 18 August 2006 (UTC) * The ToK discussion forum is up and running! Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 14:53, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Social processes category What do you think of the Social processes category like this? Social processes seem to be "in between" social psychology and sociology to me. (Or to put it another way, it seems to "bridge" these two disciplines. So I put the "social processes category" in both the "social psychology category" and the "sociology category" so if someone is browsing either of those categories, they can link to the "social processes category" if they'd like. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 23:17, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Automated removal of red links From your "wish list": :"Ability to take links out of a number of pages at once. (eg a lot of my pages have 20th century as a link and I would like to unlink them all without going to each one individually.)" I've just finished writing a script that I can run from my account that will quickly remove all links to, for example, '20th Century'. I have a few questions before I start implementing it at full blast. #Am I allowed to do this? Some larger wikis (including Wikipedia) are very strict about letting "bots" run on their site. Technically, my script is probably a semi-bot because I have to feed it with a list of pages and then tell it to run (so I'm always in front of my computer when it's running). As it's currently written, it's extremely limited in its scope and there is really no way for it to screw up. Another argument against bots (besides the possibility of vandalizism/massive abuse/massive mistakes) is that they clutter up the "Recent Changes" page. That's probably my main concern running it on this site because "Recent Changes" is relatively small and might suffer from extreme clutter and unreadability with 100 or so edits coming from my account. Fortunately, there is a solution to this — I can mark all of my automatic edits as "minor". Then, people viewing the recent changes only have to click "Hide Minor Changes" to filter out my edits. Let me know if this is acceptable. Until I get your approval, I'll just stick to small scale testing. #If this is ok, what other red-links do you want taken out? All the links that point to dates/decades/time periods/etc. to start? Or what about those interwiki language links that appear at the bottom? An example change that I made using the script: http://psychology.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ontology&diff=prev&oldid=28327. It doesn't do much, so the potential for screwing up is very low. — Loudsox My Thoughts I think the idea behind the site is great; I've found some of the psychology articles on wikipedia to be quite lacking (DBT, for example) so I was excited to find a psychology-specific wiki. I think rounding up some people who actually specialize in the field is a great idea as well. Overall, this site feels more academic and professional than the psych articles on wikipedia. I think a lot still needs to be done in terms of presentation -- like cleaning up red links, templates, etc. -- but that will come in time. Personally, I would suggest separating meta articles (ie articles about the wiki itself) from the main article space by creating a /wiki/ namespace or something like that. By that could be done further down the road as well. And one nitpicky thing that I just noticed but don't want to unilaterally change by myself: In the Standard Formatting Guide, it might look neater to have: References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Additional material Books Papers Instead of: References & Bibliography Key texts – Books Additional material – Books Key texts – Papers Additional material - Papers I actually did that myself to Depression: Prevalence before I knew this was a style guide. I have lots more suggestions/questions/comments/ideas, but I'll getting around to forming them into words later. Oh and it made me laugh to see you tidy up anal retentive. :) — Loudsox 21:34, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :Regarding the references formate -- I actually made a typo the first time I posted to your talk page, so that the Key Text and Additional Material headers had three ='s instead of two. If they all have three ='s, then yes I would agree with you that my solution is no better (worse, even, because it adds two lines like you said). But if the Key Texts and Additional Material headers are larger than the "book" and "papers" headers, then I think it's looks better than having a dash. Just my opinion. :And yes, actually I did the list thing by hand. :) I considered doing it automatically (via a simple search and replace in my text editor) but it was kinda fun. Hehe. — Loudsox 22:19, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::Ack. I just reread your initial comment on my talk page and realized I didn't really get the go-ahead yet to use the bot. Eek. Sorry about that. I stopped it for now. We'll see what the tech people say. On the plus side, it didn't seem to do any damage/wrong edits when it ran! — Loudsox 23:00, 25 August 2006 (UTC) From Jaywin I like your suggestion on changing the formatting for references & bibliography. I think that does look neater. If it's officially changed, let me know :) I also had a suggestion: There's a link to the "Discussion Forum" in the community box over on the left hand side of the page. I wanted to suggest that we change that link to the Forum Index or just plain Forums. What do you think? Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 12:58, 26 August 2006 (UTC) *Hi Joe. I answered your question at Category talk:American universities. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 15:22, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Psychology Wiki Chat Hi Joe. This is a topic that has been discussed in the past, but I had some questions. Out of curiousity, I was just checking out the Wikia Community Chat and Support page. I clicked the "channel" drop-down menu, and I didn't see a channel (as far as I could tell) for the Psychology Wiki. Is one of those channels for the Psychology Wiki? If not, is there a channel solely for the Psychology Wiki that just hasn't been listed there yet? If not, will there be a Psychology Wiki channel? Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 20:29, 27 August 2006 (UTC) *'ToK discussion forum': I had a couple of short responses to your question at Forum:The question of meaning Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 15:48, 28 August 2006 (UTC) *'Admin discussion forum': Hi Joe. I left a question to your response over at Forum:Comparative psychology & Biological Psychology. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 21:23, 29 August 2006 (UTC) We had a vandal! We had somebody erase the main page and write something stupid in its place. * User:210.15.246.246 vandalized the main page 00:25, 30 August 2006 * I blocked the user infinitely 01:01, 30 August 2006 * I restored the main page 01:03, 30 August 2006 * Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 01:25, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thats not bad given we have almost 25000 pages and have been going 8 months, and its so easily rectified.Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 14:26, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Incude self-help information as part of the Psychology wiki? Hello Dr. Kiff. Lisa "sannse" Carter of Wikia Community and Technical Support Team suggested that I pass on to you my idea of a creating a wiki for self-help for psychological problems. I hope that this is the best way to do that. She thinks the content might fit in the Psychology wiki. I see at least two self-help strands: (1) self-help methods in general such as problem solving and self-control methods and (2) self-help pages for specific psychological problems, such as alcohol abuse, excessive anger, and so on. The content for specific problems might look like the content in this site: http://www.anxietycoach.com/social1.htm. The target audience for readers would be individuals who want to overcome a psychological problem. There are a number of meta-analyses and review articles that show self-help books tend to be at least moderately effective for various problems such as depression and anxiety disorders. A wiki might work too. What do you think? John Malouff, PhD jmalouff@une.edu.au Senior Lecturer, University of New England School of Psychology Psychology by country Hi Joe. It's pretty simple: *Go to Category: Psychology in Mexico *Click on "edit" *Copy what's there with the right click on your mouse Then all you have to do is * Go to Temporary page for Jaywin * Click on a redlink * Paste what you copied from the Mexico category with your right click button on your mouse * Save * Use your browser to go back to Temporary page for Jaywin and repeat process with another redlink I'll get started beginning with the "A"'s. Talk to you later. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 17:39, 1 September 2006 (UTC) * Go University category schema Hi Joe. I got the temporary page for Jaywin done. I noticed that your doing South African universities. You're putting Category: South African universities in the category, Category: Psychology in South Africa. But we've already started putting countrys' universities in Category:Universities (which in turn is presently in Category:Browse). So we've got two different category schema's going. This should be straightened out first before we go further. Could you tell me the category schema that you're looking for so that we can all be consistent? Here's one example each of both category schemas: :1.) Category: South African universities is in Category: Psychology in South Africa which is in Category: Psychology by country which is in Category:World psychology. :2.) Category:British universities is in Category: Universities which is in Category:Browse. :Talk with you later :) Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 14:19, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Sounds like a plan... O.K., that sounds good. So we'll have X country's universities as a subcategory of both the "universities" category and the "psychology in country X" category. (P.S. The World psychology category is presently a subcategory of the Applied psychology category) Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 14:54, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Do you mean like some kind of automatic category tree on each category page? If so, then I don't believe that can be done...or at least I'm not aware of it. But that would be nice! Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 15:12, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Misspelling I noticed you've made a misspelling: You've made a category called Category:Spainish universities. It's Category:Spanish universities. I just thought you'd want to know before you went even further. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 19:01, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::thanks Two things 1.) If you categorize something like "University of California," be sure to write it as: :"Category: American universities|C" If you don't put the |C, then it will be categorized under the letter U instead of the letter C in the American universities category (I tend to forget to do this myself quite often!) 2.) We have a new user with a PhD in psychology. See User:AWeidman. :: Later! Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 19:57, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Psychologists record card * I was thinking that more headings and subheadings should be added to the Psychologists record card; things like career, credentials, universites/institutions that the psychologist has been associated with, research interests, etc. Any ideas on how we can expand the structure of the psychologists record card? Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 17:27, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ** Here's a modified psychologists record card. What do you think? ** I created a Record cards category ** Did you see the message in the above heading about someone with a PhD recently joining us? Good news, eh? *** The psychologists record card is looking really good now! Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 22:46, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Call to papers article What do you think of my latest scheme? List of calls for papers; I got the idea from stumbling onto a webpage that was making a call to papers for an upcoming journal issue. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 05:03, 5 September 2006 (UTC) *Check out Journals currently calling for papers. I changed the intro around, (though it probably still needs some work). I also have some topics of discussion on the talk page. I'm off to my first day of classes for the semester. Feel free to tinker with the page some! Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 12:23, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Polish message Topic: History I am makeing Polish history wiki . If you speak Polish , pleas help me in wiki . It is adres wiki : http://pl.history.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Wróbel Main Page Hi, just delete Main Page one more time, and then recover from delete history all versions maded before vandalism. Szoferka 00:05, 6 September 2006 (UTC) ToK article by Henriques almost finished! Hi Joe. Could you check out Tree of Knowledge System/Expert article by Gregg Henriques. Gregg sent me the rest of the text this morning. I have to go to a 12:20 pm class in a little while, (I think I'm 5 hours behind you), but I'll be back later this afternoon. Could you check out the article and do some editing where neccessary (e.g., look for typos, add some internal links where neccessary)? I'd also like to add links to all of the abstracts that were in the two special issues for the Journal of Clinical Psychology on the ToK. (I can do that later if that's a bit much. Some links to abstracts and even a couple of full texts are already there.) I'm hoping we can wrap up this article soon (perhaps by the end of the day), protect it, and make it the next featured article. Presently, I'm part of a ToK listserve administered by Gregg, (with about 40 members). As soon as we get this article wrapped up, we'll announce it on the listserve for people there to come check it out. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 15:07, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Nice guy syndrome? Hi Joe! Could you take a sec and check out the following page and its associated talk page? Nice guy syndrome. Thanks. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 16:37, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Uploading powerpoints? I've got some really cool powerpoint images that David C. Geary sent me a few months ago. Is it possible to upload those images to the Psychology Wiki? I've never uploaded anything to a wiki before, so I'm not familiar with how to do it. What I would like to do is upload each image. Is it possible? If so, how? Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 21:21, 9 September 2006 (UTC) * Alas, as I suspected, you can't upload powerpoints to Psychology Wiki. (I don't think you can on Wikipedia, either.) I wonder if it's technologically (or perhaps legally?) possible with wiki software. If it can be done, that would be a nice feature to add to the Psychology Wiki. I'll try to get in touch with Dave soon, and see if I can get some images from him that are uploadable. I'd like to use them for his evolutionary educational psychology article. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 23:48, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Joe for the announcement in Current events. We are off for a 10-day holiday in France, right now, so I will not be able to do anything for this fine Wiki in about two weeks.--Dolph Kohnstamm 10:06, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Comments on the ToK? Hi Joe! I was wondering if you had any comments or questions for the discussion page for Gregg's ToK article. I'd be curious to here your initial reactions. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 14:48, 10 September 2006 (UTC) *Hi Joe! Let's add some topics to the ToK discussion forum. Maybe a good size list will attract some people for relevant discussion. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 00:48, 14 September 2006 (UTC) A new user Hey Joe...did you notice our new user who left a post at the ToK Discussion Forum ? Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 22:25, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Infobox troubles Sorry Joe. I tried tinkering with it some, but with no success. I'm not really up to speed with infoboxes either. Tom, I think, would definitely be the man for the job! Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 17:57, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Did someone call? -Cricket's Courage 23:21, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Hello Hello Joe, Yes we had a nice time in France. Reading in the Essays of Montaigne made me revise drastically the article on him in the Dutch wikipedia. How bad that was before! And how many more low quality articles are there actually in a relative small community as the Dutch language is? One day I would like to write for the Psychology Wiki on psychology in autobiography. best, --Dolph Kohnstamm 20:29, 26 September 2006 (UTC) References Big Five Joe, I would like to add two references to the list of references in the article on the Big Five. But what is the rule? In alphabetical order on the name of the first author/editor, or in chronological order with the most recent on top. Would the latter not be most useful?--Dolph Kohnstamm 08:26, 28 September 2006 (UTC) p.s. I saw that rhe alphabetical order is the rule. So I added my two references according to that rule. Citizendium Hi Joe. What do you think about Sanger's new project? Did you see has plan for an alternative 'compendium' at http://citizendium.org/essay.html ? Some of his ideas resemble your own for this wiki. In an interview with the Int. Herald Trib of sept. 28, Jimmy Wales mentioned this Psychology Wiki, in connection with his new plan for a commercial development in Poland, with ten paid co-workers. I did not understand what he meant with this connection. Best wishes --Dolph Kohnstamm 20:51, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Email form improvement available Wikipedia has just added a "send a copy of this email to your own email address" option to the email forms on user pages. Here is the html mark up for the email form -> From: ___ To: ____ Subject: Message: HERE IS THE AREA WITH CRITICAL CHANGES -> E-mail me a copy of my message. This would be a great improvement in aiding communications among us here and would greatly appreciate it being added. :darn, hadn't meant to paste in my correspondent's personal info from what was sent to me. -- Cricket's Courage 03:15, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Doc Joe. Thanks for passing that along to those powers that control the html coding here - I used to always forget to make a copy of what I was writing to someone, so I could paste it in an empty email and save it to an edit folder or mail it to myself. When they suddenly popped up with the new option button, I was quite pleased. Oh yeah -- I learned (finally) about the naming conventions, but the wiki markup behind those links is in compliance. I am slowly making my way thru all those links, looking for pages (or even sub-topics) that I can link to.. but the Complex Cumulative PTSD is not currently covered in in PTSD, so I'm looking to import the topic from WP to start. As for ideas ... I am hoping to hear from Mostly Zen so I can email him all that - so he can email it to you. Take care --Cricket's Courage 16:17, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Differential diagnosis Wrote an first rough draft of an article this evening. My email address is CricketsCourage AT gmail DOT com .. Please write just once. --Cricket's Courage 09:09, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :-Cricket's Courage 05:34, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Can You Help? Hello Dr.Kiff, My 6 year old son has been doing really badly in school the past couple months.He does not listen to anyone,he throws stuff at the other kids,hits the other kids and the teachers,cusses and continuously pulls down his pants and tries to run after the other kids.I was wondering if you know where maybe I can find some information and try to figure out whats going on,I dont even know where to start.I know that he isnt very social ,he always plays alone and has a hard time making friends but I cant think of anything else that can be causing his behavior.Hes never acted like this before until a couple months ago.Can you please try to find me some resources so I can try to find out whats going on? Thanks--TJoyce 18:41, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Hello, TJoyce... left a response on your talk page. Click on the link at the top of your page to get there. -Cricket's Courage 05:34, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Message on my talk page for references Are you wanting me to put more references by and about Bowlby in his article, or did you have something else in mind? Let me know and I will be glad to add what's needed. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 22:46, 21 November 2006 (UTC) We now have a Psychology Wiki chat!!!! Hi Joe! "Chat" should now be in the "community" box in the sidebar. The address is http://irc.wikia.com/psychology/ :Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 01:26, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Question about Display Since I've upgraded to the new Microsoft Explorer I notice that the tabs for user page, discussion, edit, etc, overlap the title of the article and that I cannot get to my watchlist tab, etc...However, when I use Monzilla Foxfire as my browser, all is fine...Is this problem just on my computer or is it a broader one? Is there a quick fix so I can view the pages and see all my tabs? (my user name, my talk, preferences, etc)? Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:05, 25 November 2006 (UTC) *Yeah, I have the same problem. I upgraded to IE7 a few weeks ago, but I've only had the "tab-overlap" problem for a few days...weird! I posted a question about it over at the Wikia Help Desk http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Tabs_Overlap_Page_Titles. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 15:55, 25 November 2006 (UTC) redirect code I am working off the article list and want to have a search for the article "partner abuse" lead to domestic violence. How do I do that. Several of the terms in that special section could be handled with a redirect to the relevant article. Thanks. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 18:41, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Assessment of practices page I think I've done as much as I can without getting into OR.Jean Mercer 15:04, 4 October 2007 (UTC) NPOV Joe, I don't know whether you are monitoring the discussion on the Dyadic developmental psychotherapy page. We seem to have a disagreement on what constitutes NPOV. I attempted to create a separate section for a critique of DDP, and most of it has been deleted. Since agreement seems impossible, I thought that separate pro and con sections would produce a neutral article. I think some help is needed here, especially if you want to set some standards for a professional-level web site. JeanJean Mercer 17:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Reactive Attachment Disorder Joe, please note my comment on the Reactive Attachment Disorder talk page. You can't leave this reference in place and meet the standards of HONcode. Jean Mercer :See: http://www.blackwell-synergy.com/doi/abs/10.1111/j.1475-3588.2006.00428.x Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 17:12, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Taking responsibility Well, Joe, as you are apparently not planning to take charge of what's happening here, I'll be off. Before I go, let me just point out the complete disingenuousness of Becker-Weidman's latest edit to the "criteria" page. Jean Mercer ABI rehabilitation Headway Glasgow and Momentum recently polled a service users forum, at Savoy Tower Glasgow, on what they felt would help people with brain injuries on their release from hospital. An overwhelming number of the service users and their carers felt that a pre-prepared hospital discharge information pack would have given them a head start. Such an information pack should contain 'signposts' to Headway, Momentum or other ABI associations. It should also feature referral details for organizations such as The Community Treatment Centre for Brain Injury (Glasgow). The pack could also be developed to include advice on housing, benefits, etc. but care should be taken not to overload it. I have been checking out the net to find out if such a pack exists, as standard, in any other European country. So far I have been unable to obtain this information. The only British version I have been able to locate, thus far, is in fact a very close neighbour of ours up here in Scotland. North Lanarkshire Council (www.northlan.gov.uk) claim to have such a pack available but I have been unable to see a copy of it.Headway Glasgow are at present in the process of drafting a standard letter which will be sent to local and national politicians to get support for the introduction of a standard Hospital Discharge Information Pack. Please publish your views in respect of above. David Thomson, on behalf of The Brain Injury Service Users Forum. Contact Headway Glasgow ::Thank you for your query.In my view the proper psychological care of people in hospital must include quality information to help them and their carers contribute to the management of their condition as much as is appropriate once they are discharged. This is particular important for conditions with long term implications. One of the features of this wiki is that you can archive material here (in pdf format) which others might find useful. Many of your contact numbers will not have relevence to our international audience so it would not be appropriate to include this information in articles. But the form of your documentation, its content and philosophy may well be useful as a model of good practice. I wish you well with your endeavours and if you feel that the end product is worth sharing do feel free to upload it.You could also start a page on Issues on hospital discharge for those with brain injury discussing some of the problems people have, linking it to the literature where you can. Dr Joe Kiff 21:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Book I am I Dear Joe, I had the pleasure of sending you a copy of my book on the sudden experiences of self-awareness in childhood. I feel very sorry for not having done more in helping to improve this wonderful website. The Dutch-language Wikipedia has absorbed all my Wiki-time. It needs so much care with the number of contributors being so much smaller than in the English-language Wikipedia. But I still have the ambition to contribute more to this website in the future. Best wishes, --Dolph Kohnstamm 10:30, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Article content Hi there, we recently received a mail from a user about the article Fellatio that expressed some concern that it had been copied from the wikipedia project without proper attribution. Would you mind checking to make sure that the article, if it has had passages copied from the wikipedia article, is properly attributed? If not or if you have questions or concerns, please let me know. -- JSharp (talk) 18:07, 12 March 2008 (UTC) replies to your welcome message Dear Joe, thanks for the quick reaction and for your warm welcome message. First of all, congratulations to the great site you built and to the impressing traffic the site generates! Let me answer your questions: naming issue: Fodor's vs. Fodormik's Unfortunately we have in psychology Jerry Fodor, who is rather well-known expert dealing with the philosophy of mind, an area rather close to what I also discuss. So, I didn't wanted to be confused with him. As I've been using 'fodormik' as an internet identity since 1998 and I published the theory first online on my wiki (psy2.org) I found the naming adequate. Thus, I prefer using FIPP as the name of the model. relations to the scientific literature If you have checked my user page, you could see that I'm more a businessman (an HR consultant) than an academic person. I wrote my book in my spare time and I had no time and resources to connect all ideas one by one to the scientific literature. The same reason is behind the fact that instead concluding experiments I tried to connect the model to my real life experiences. Now, in order to test the model's validity, I have to connect myself somehow to the academic network. I hope to find on your site people helping me do this. The concept is a suggestion only and I'm really hungry to get feedbacks from practitioners and academic persons. Back to my book: you can download it for free from http://www.psy2.org/index.php?n=Book.Download (username: wikia | password: wikia) or if you feel that you might like to comment upon the book, I would send a copy of the book, gratis, to your postal address. If so, please provide a postal address to which you would like it sent. Feel free to send e-mail to miklos.fodor@psy2.org. Regards, miklos.fodor@psy2.org 21:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) thanks for the links. Hi again, I found your changes in the article: Thanks! I'm planning to upload one more article to wikia: http://www.psy2.org/index.php?n=psy2.arts . Is that o.k. with you? It is a good example how FIPP can be used to understand phenomena that have currently rather complicated explanation. The article about cognitive schemata (http://psychology.wikia.com/wiki/Schema) is really nice. Miklos PS: which e-mail/talk page do you prefer? lifeartist or Dr_Joe_Kiff? miklos.fodor@psy2.org 21:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hello dr. Kiff My name is Kalinka. I'm a student on college in Dobrich, Bulgaria. I study the descipline - Artifical intellegence in degree "master". My interest in this science are expert system. My favourite subject is Psychology, Experimental and Cognitive Psychology. I write course project "Expert system". I wan to deal with researching on Expert system and their applications. Can you answer me on some questions, please?! Have a relations between Expert system and Psychology? Methods of cognitive science can to relate with methods of working on expert system? Exist the Psychological Expert system in the world? Expert System is creatеd from methods of experimental and cognitive psychology or helping to creat this System? Kind regards :Hi Kalinka. Thanks for the question. Its not an area I know much about so I have copied your question over to the discussion page on Expert systems to see if anyone else can help you. Dr Joe Kiff 22:36, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Message for M We should try regular email for this. See you Tues.Dr Joe Kiff 16:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Hi Dr. Joe I appreciate the feedback and I hope to start on my site ASAP and respond to other creative posts in future. V/R, --Daniki74 18:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) what took you so long? Been on holiday. Dr Joe Kiff 10:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) hello I have a question have you heard that alprazolam in low doses helps with vertigo i was just put on this drug to help with this problem i was wondering if you know if this drug really helps with virtigo? :Thanks for your question. Unfortunately I do not know the answer and am currently on holiday with only sporadic internet access. I have put your question on the vertigo and alprazolam talk pages to see if anyone else can offer comments. Dr Joe Kiff 18:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Do you know Dr. Fenn? Hi, My dad, Dr. Baker Fenn worked as a Psychiatrist, with NHS and if my knowledge is right, his work included DUDLEY. Its not important, was just checking. Your site is good, but as an academician my question always is how current is it? And how do I know what is the latest article there? 04:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Mathai Baker Fenn www.fenn.net :Hi. No unfortunately I have not heard of a Dr Fenn. I have worked in Dudley for almost 20 years now so he must have been there quite a long time ago. As to your questions the articles are as up to date as contributors allow. You can help them become more current by becoming active on the site and improving articles of interest to you. All the latest articles and contributions are listed under the recent changes link on the left hand side panel on all pages.Dr Joe Kiff 10:09, November 13, 2009 (UTC) my wife suffers from mixed bypoler savier psycosis we had an 18 mo old not long ago she has 5 children and lost 6th i love her verry much and nead 2 now more my email is plague556@yahoo.com Hi, my name is Josh Lepak, and I am new to this website. I am also curious as to why you reverted the changes I made to article "power". I tried to be factual and non-biased about my statements. I would appreciate it if you could let me know how I can help with this site. I forgot to leave my signature in the above comment. Th3nd00rs 04:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Josh Lepak Is this possible? I am a 39 year old man who is attending college at Drake Tech in Huntsville, Alabama. I was laid off so I'm using my military GI Bill to attend college. I am designing a project for school and need some help. I am using a bicycle to turn a motor-generator to heat a coil that will boil water in a pressure cooker and turn dirty water into drinking water. I would like to advance this idea a step further by turning urine into drinking water (that I will volunteer to drink) but I have worked on a field where I know that old refrigeration systems used ammonia to cool huge warehouse freezers in Seattle. So, my question is, can I extract the ammonia from the urine, pressurize it after the clean water has been collected and use it to cool the water to about 38 degrees? I'm very interested in developing systems for small scale developement and green energy systems. Thanks for taking the the time to read this and maybe you could help- I will give you recognition if it works. Mike King 256-361-8581 :Hi Mike. Its not really my field! Perhaps worth asking such questions on a a physics or biochemistry site. Best wishes with your research. Dr Joe Kiff 08:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you My inquiry on the internet led me to your sight and I hadn't read what others were asking- my apologies and thanks for responding anyway...Mike greeting to you from a first year nursing student in New Zealand Hullo Dr Kiff, nice to meet you here on your websites, i am very happy to have this oppurtunity to meet and also uses some of your information regarding Peplau's nursing theory. i really enjoy viewing your page as well as i also find some information that i think could help me with this assignment. i hopw i will come back to here again in the future. Thank you again and nice to meet you regards Tabiria 09:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tabira I am glad to hear that you find the site useful. I hope your studies go well. Best wishes. Dr Joe Kiff 13:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) textbook recommendation Greetings, Dr. Kiff, I am Prof. Lanz at lanzcc@potsdam.edu I am having some difficulty finding an appropriate text, along the lines of Vernon Mountcastle's "Perceptual Neuroscience: The cerebral cortex". That book has exactly the information mix that I need, but in the text the author is constantly referring to "new research" or to subjects that he expects to be elucidated in the near future. Is there anything like that book, but more recent? (its date is 1998) 19:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Prof Lanz. I am not sure exactly wht you are looking for but I did a quick search on Amazon.com using the serch term Perceptual neuroscince and sorted them by publication date. The list returned a number of books that might be suitable. Good luck with your search. Dr Joe Kiff 08:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) New Article? Right now I can't write an article on bondage. But let me start here: Consider mirror neurons and the development of empathy during the symbiotic bonding stage of attachment in infancy. If attachment is normal and empathy develops normally the person should, on witnessing a person in pain, feel that pain vicariously and avoid inflicting more pain. So in the case of sadism, why is that person experiencing pleasure on witnessing another's pain? But various degrees of interruption of infant attachment can interrupt the development of empathy--this involves a neurological deficit in infant development. And this neurological deficit can manifest itself in various ways. This is obvious if one connects cross-disciplinary data--including John Bowlby on infant attachment, Harry Harlow on neurological development in conditions of extreme social deprivation (in baby rhesus monkeys)--and the more recent work on mirror neurons, for example. And there are individual case histories of people leaving systems of bondage (obviously some of them wanted to leave). These include the 3 recent cases of pre-teen girls and the 2 boys in their early teens abducted by a stranger (all of them reported in the news); the youngsters lacked the social maturity to be able to escape, sometimes for many years--and they had healthy families to return to. But I haven't seen any scientific statistical studies of survivors. You have more access to this type of information. Have you seen anything? Dance article Dr. Jeff, please explain your sentiments on African dance, "it is interpretive". Also, Hip Hop IS derived from African dance. Thank you Hellow Dear sir, i am zakia student of p.hD in clinical psychology university of karachi, pakistan . i want to request you for the permission of expressed emotion scale (CFI) by Brown & Rutter, 1966 , mannual, 60 item questionnair for my research work . please kindly give me permission for the use of this scale or buying price detail as early as possible. i shall be very thankful to you. Regards, zakia ICP, UNIVERSITY OF KARACHI, pAKISTAN request for the use of EXPRESSED EMOTION SCALE BY BROWN Hellow Dear sir, i am zakia student of p.hD in clinical psychology university of karachi, pakistan . i want to request you for the permission of expressed emotion scale (CFI) by Brown & Rutter, 1966 , mannual, 60 item questionnair for my research work . please kindly give me permission for the use of this scale or buying price detail as early as possible. i shall be very thankful to you. Regards, zakia ICP, UNIVERSITY OF KARACHI, pAKISTAN zakibatool@gmail.com Goffman picture Hello! We are a group of students from a swedish high school that are working on a essay based on Erving Goffmans theories. We would like to use the picture that you posted in the article about him, our question is if you hold the copywright for this picture? If that is the case would you let us use the picture? Best regards Johan, Felicia and Elsa (Donnergymnasiet, Sweden) email: Felicia.nordlund@hotmail.com :Everything on this site is under the Wiki license and free for use. See the link, when you edit this page, for Wikia:Licensing Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 14:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Portrait of Stanley Milgram I am looking for a portrait of Stanley Milgram for reproducing it in a school book. Could you send one to dominique.delouis@museum-images.com? Many thanks, Dominique Permission Dear Dr Joe Kiff, My name is Niti Pawakapan. I teach anthropology at Chulalongkorn University in Bangkok, Thailand, and have just completed a textbook in Thai language on evolutionism. I searched and found a copy of Herbert Spencer’s picture in your website, so I copied it and used it in my book. But the university press here reminded me to ask for a permission to use it. So, i wonder whether it is all right if I use that picture. Thank you for your attention and response. Yours sincerely, Niti Pawakapan (Ph.D.) Department of Sociology and Anthropology Faculty of Political Science Chulalongkorn University E-mail address My apologies, I forgot to give you my e-mail address, which is, niti257@yahoo.co.th Thanks again. Niti Pawakapan ::Hi Niti. I have emailed the details of the permissions. . Best wishesDr Joe Kiff 16:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Stanley Milgram Hi there, Just wondered where you sourced the image of Milgram from? Am looking for a similar one. Thanks. :The image was imported from Wikipedia. Dr Joe Kiff 16:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Phrenology head/chart - Image Inquiry Hello: I am a photo researcher working on a college psychology textbook. I am interested in the phrenology head/chart posted on your blog. Do you know the original source of the image as I would like to obtain a high resolution file and permission to use the image in our publication. Any information would be most welcome! Thanks very much, Debbie Needleman needdeb@gmail.com